In Too Deep
by TheDuck
Summary: Completed Chap9 is in the house. Phil gets a girlfriend who is trying to change him. Now Lil is jealous and Phil is miserable. PhilSamantha. Pls R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this song or the following story. They belong to the creators of Rugrats. The accompanying songs also do not belong to me (unless otherwise stated).  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"In Too Deep" by Phil DeVille  
  
(remix of Sum41's "In Too Deep")  
  
  
  
The faster I'm falling, We're fighting and shouting. We're running in circles again. Just as things we're heating up You said I wasn't good enough, But I'm going to try One more time. Maybe you're just  
  
Trying too hard, When really you should Stop pushing me too far.  
  
~*~  
  
'Cause I'm in too deep, And I'm trying to keep, My sanity Instead of going crazy 'Cause I'm in too deep  
  
And I'm trying to keep, This secret from my sis: Sam is driving me crazy. Lil thinks I'm bloody crazy.  
  
~*~  
  
Seems like each time I'm with Sam I loose my mind, Because I'm bending over Backwards to change.  
  
It's one thing to comply, But when you're Driving me insane Well then I think it's time  
  
That we took a break. Maybe you're just Trying too hard When really you should Stop pushing me too far.  
  
~*~ 'Cause I'm in too deep, And I'm trying to keep, My sanity Instead of going crazy 'Cause I'm in too deep, And I'm trying to keep, This secret from my sis: Sam is driving me crazy. Lil thinks I'm bloody crazy.  
  
~*~  
  
I can't sit back And wonder why It took so long before I realized That I hate it when you say "Phil".  
  
I can't hide it I might As well tell Lil So believe me it's not easy It seems that Something's telling me  
  
~*~  
  
I'm in too deep, And I'm trying to keep, My sanity Instead of going crazy. 'Cause I'm in too deep  
  
And I'm trying to keep, This secret from my sis: Sam is driving me crazy. Lil thinks I'm bloody crazy. She is driving me crazy, Sam's trying to change me again. Lil thinks I'm bloody crazy again. I think I must be crazy again  
  
  
  
  
  
(End of Prologue) 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Phil DeVille was relaxing in the stands of Senior Sr. High. Life didn't get any better than this. Lil and Kimi were off somewhere doing girly things. Chuckie was warming up on the track below, and Tommy was multi-tasking. He was acting as Chuckie's trainer while conducting an experiment with shoe rubber. Everyone had something to do. But not Phil. Nope he was content to sit back and kick his feet up with a cold soda and a bag of gummy worms.  
  
He closed his eyes and remembered the good old days as he chomped on his snack. Back then the worms wriggled and squirmed when you ate them. Sometimes when you were in a hurry and swallowed them whole, they'd continue to dance in your tummy.  
  
"Hey, DeVille." A familiar yet foreign voice jerked him back to reality.  
  
Phil almost choked on a worm. The voice belonged to Angelica, but it was coated with at least an entire jar of honey. Phil was immediately suspicious.  
  
"What do you want, Angelica?"  
  
"Can't a girl come over and say 'hi' to an old friend?" Angelica gave what she thought was an award winning look of innocence.  
  
Phil wanted to blow her off, but his good nature kicked in. He gave Angelica a look of his own to remind her he wasn't as naïve as he used to be.  
  
He sat up and tapped his sneaker on the lower bench. "I'm waiting for your 'hi', Angelica, so I can say 'bye'."  
  
Angelica didn't even try for a retort. She simply made herself comfortable besides Phil. Now he was really suspicious. "Phil, that's not how you treat the bearer of good news." Phil hoped she wouldn't put her arms around his shoulders. That would be way to creepy.  
  
"Good news for who?"  
  
"For you, silly. Samantha wants to meet you."  
  
"Samantha wants to meet, me?" Phil was sure now that Angelica had flipped. That or she had some scheme cooking.  
  
"Yes. She saw the clothing ad you and Lil did. She was very impressed. Ducks are definitely in-style this season."  
  
"Angelica, you said ducks were for dumb babies."  
  
"That was last week. Work with me here. You need to stay up to date. Samantha can help you." Angelica shoved a scented note into Phil's hand.  
  
"Don't be late, DeVille." With that she got up and sauntered away.  
  
Phil opened the note. "Em's Café, 4:30, today, S.S. ~ Ps. Come alone."  
  
Phil checked his watch. It was a little after four. If he left now he could walk over to the café by the meeting time. Shrugging off any last doubts Phil headed off. He was game for anything.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the bleachers, Phil rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out a wad of gum. He stuck the slightly fuzzy blob to the railing and drew a smiley face. Satisfied with his gum mail, Phil put a smile on his own face. "Samantha Shane, here I come." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Lil Deville was looking forward to spending the rest of the afternoon with her brother. She and Kimi were pretty close, but it wasn't the same as her twin bond with Phil.  
  
"Kimi, do you see him?"  
  
"Not yet." Kimi was searching as eagerly as her best friend. Phil DeVille was developing nicely, and Kimi knew how to appreciate a handsome male form.  
  
"Where is he? He was suppose to wait for me here." Lil's voice wavered between whiny and concerned. They were just about to give up and call in reinforcements, when Kimi spotted something.  
  
"Hey, Lil, someone put a smiley face on this wad of gum."  
  
Lil rushed over to where Kimi was pointing.  
  
"It's gum mail."  
  
"Gum mail?"  
  
"Yeah, Phil thought of it. Our parents don't want to spring for cell phones, so we leave messages such to wads of gum. A smiley face means he's okay and not to worry."  
  
"Cool. Do you think this would work with Chuckie?"  
  
They looked skeptically at each other. "Get real, Kimi. Chuckie would worry even if you told him personally. We all know how protective Chuckie can get."  
  
"Tell me about it. Sometimes I think he's way too protective. Guys don't talk to me anymore."  
  
"Phil's the same. He looks laid back, but when any guy tries to ask me out, he gives them this murderous look. It drives me crazy."  
  
The girl continued to trade brotherly peeves, but Lil continued to wonder where hers was.  
  
~*~  
  
Em Café was a popular hangout for local teenagers, especially Emica fans. That was probably because her latest album was usually played over the house system. So when Phil walked in he wasn't surprise to her Emica's signature song blasting at him. What did surprise him were the empty tables. This place was usually full of students at this time. Well, at least there were less people to recognize him.  
  
He easily found Samantha and Angelica sitting at their usual corner table. The pair had obviously also spotted him as Angelica was getting up. She passed Phil before he reached her vacated chair. "Don't blow it, DeVille," she hissed into his ear.  
  
Samantha's greeting, on the other hand, was totally opposite.  
  
"Hi, Philip. I'm so glad you came. Have a seat." This was weird. Samantha was being civil to him. More than that she was being positively friendly.  
  
"Ah. Hi, Samantha. What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"That can wait. Hope you don't mind I took the liberty of ordering for you." She pointed to the cup a waiter was placing in front of him. "It's the Emica SupAweTer Tea. Try it, it's super awesome terrific."  
  
Phil looked down into the murky brown substance in his cup. Little black and white clumps were floating around. He pretended they were dirt clumps in mud soup as he took a gulp. It tasted worse than anything he and Lil ever concocted, but Phil put on a big grin. "Delicious."  
  
Samantha seemed please. "Thought you would like it. Now let's get to know each other."  
  
"Whad ya wanna know?"  
  
"What was it like to shoot those ads?"  
  
"Actually making the ad wasn't as fun as we thought, but getting to see yourself in magazines is way cool."  
  
"I totally liked the one that appeared in Too Teen magazine. You look definitely could have passed for a senior or even a college man in that one.  
  
"Well.you really think so?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You don't think ducks are babyish?"  
  
"No. I think they show your playful side. I like playful."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Absolutely. You're a celebrity now, Philip. You don't have to hide your personality, especially when it's such a cute one. As I always say: if you have it, flaunt it." She held up her cup in a toast. Phil did the same and they clinked mugs.  
  
This wasn't going as bad as he thought it would. Samantha was actually quite easy to talk to. She wasn't like Angelica as everyone had thought.  
  
The minutes flew by them. Phil barely noticed the three cups of SupAweTer Tea he had downed and the hour that had past.  
  
"Philip, how would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
  
Phil leaned to the side so he could eye Samantha from head to toe. Hey, he had a right to check out the merchandise before he made a decision, didn't he?  
  
Samantha was pretty hot. A hot senior who also happened to be a cheerleader wanted to go out with him. He would be a fool to turn her down.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. I have cheerleading after school tomorrow. Want to come watch me practice?"  
  
"Love to."  
  
"Oh, let's keep this low profile for now, okay?" "No problem."  
  
Samantha leaned over to give Phil a kiss. When it missed his cheek and landed on the corner of his mouth Phil thought, Looks like we're now officially dating.  
  
~*~  
  
Phil barely made it home in time for dinner, but he was too happy to care. He was so happy he didn't notice the pissed-off expression on Lil's face when she opened the front door.  
  
Lil had every intention of giving Phil the cold shoulder. He, however, wasn't cooperating. Her twin had a dopey grin on his face and wasn't sharing why. He didn't even seem to notice she wasn't talking to him. Even when she went out of her way to let him know she wasn't talking to him at the dinner table, he simply carried on as usual.  
  
Lil couldn't take it anymore. After dinner she marched to Phil's room. "Where have you been all afternoon? I waited for you at school?" Lil tried to make her voice sound as scathing as possible.  
  
"Didn't you find the gum mail?" he responded casually.  
  
"That's besides the point, Philip. A smiley face doesn't tell me where you were."  
  
"Chill, Lil. I went to Em's Café for some tea."  
  
"Since when do you drink tea, Philip?"  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad, Lil. You should try it one day."  
  
"And, and when does it take all afternoon to drink a cup of tea, Philip?"  
  
"I had more than one cup, and I didn't take all day. It was just a couple of hours." He got up and escorted his sister to the door. "Now, Lil, if you'll excuse me, I've got homework to finish." He returned to his desk and pulled out their English assignment.  
  
Aww, Lil felt hurt. In the entire conversation, he hadn't said her full name once. Something was definitely up with her twin. Phil was doing homework voluntarily, and the English assignment wasn't even due tomorrow. Something was up, and Lil was determined to find out what it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: "SupAweTer" is pronounced as "supporter". Hope you liked this chapter. Keep the reviews coming. Right now I'm juggling four stories along with my schoolwork. The story with the most reviews gets priority. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A strange smell tickled Lil's noise, waking her from her early morning sleep. The smell was not unpleasant, but it definitely wasn't the usual aroma of her father's famous home cooked breakfast. Nope, this smelled more like the guys' gym after showers. In fact, this smell conjured pictures of Phil in a suit, which was the only time he bothered with more than just deodorant. Lil followed her nose to confirm her suspicions.  
  
True enough the smell originated from the room next door - Phil's room. Lil nudged the door in a little so she could get a better view of her brother. The sight before her was unbelievable. Phil was fully dressed in a clean shirt and jeans. The outfit was one of the freebies they had gotten from the photo shoot. At that moment Phil was using a comb to slick back his messy hair. Something was definitely up with her twin.  
  
Lil checked her watch just to be sure she hadn't overslept. No, she hadn't overslept. They still had close to an hour before Chuckie picked them up. On a typical day, she would wake her brother 15 minutes before their ride arrived. He would bump around groggily, changing into whatever his hand reached first, which was usually clothes he had forgotten to put into the dirty laundry hamper. Phil didn't usually fully wake up until he downed a plateful of food. And his hair was never touched until 5 seconds before they left the house when he would grab a handful of gel in his hand and smear it through his hair.  
  
Mr. DeVille's breakfast call finally turned Peeping Lil back into normal Lil. 'Ok, this is getting serious. I need a plan,' Lil thought to herself. 'Shower, change, breakfast, school, and then I find out what's up with my wayward brother.'  
  
~*~  
  
In homeroom Tommy was the first to notice Phil's new look. "Hey, Phil, what's the special occasion?"  
  
"What do you mean, Tommy?"  
  
"You combed your hair today."  
  
"So?" Phil looked nervously back at his friend. Now Chuckie was alerted to the conversation and added his observation. " I think the last time Phil's comb saw the light of day was a year ago, at Samantha's party."  
  
"Naw," Phil answered, but turned to face forward again, ending the conversation.  
  
For a moment Phil was worried. 'Am I being too obvious?' But by lunch, when no one else made a comment about his hair, Phil was back to his usual relaxed self. Now he could devote all his daydreaming time to one very hot Samantha Shane. Phil checked out the cafeteria clock. Three hours to his "date" with Samantha.  
  
Lil was engaged in three conversations with three different people. Kimi wanted to go to the mall after school. Tommy had this new experiment he was excited about. And Chuckie needed her help with something. But something was missing. She should be carrying on four conversations. Right now three voices should be zipping through her head, and she knew exactly which one was missing.  
  
~*~  
  
"BRRrrrring!!!" the final bell of day rang signaling the end of school for most of the students. For those staying behind, the bell meant a quick break before after school activities started.  
  
"Phil, are you coming?" Lil called to her brother. "Chuckie's going to give us a ride home." She was getting quite impatient with the way Phil was dazing throughout the day. She had to practically drag him from class to class. And now it looked like she would have to drag him to the car as well.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Philip?"  
  
"Nothing, Lillian." Phil snapped back. His sister was really annoying when she used that tone of voice. "Didn't I tell you I'm staying back to watch the soccer practice?"  
  
"No, Philip, you forgot to mention it." Lil liked to carry on a good fight for a while, but she was having trouble keeping the edge in her voice. Watching a soccer practice with her brother might just be the opportunity she needed to pump him for information. "Since you're staying, why don't I stay and watch the practice with you? Let me go tell Kimi."  
  
Phil had prepared for just this eventuality and had an excuse ready. "Don't you have an English assignment?"  
  
"That's right. It's due tomorrow. But if I have one so do you."  
  
"Did mine yesterday, sis." Phil smiled as he waved goodbye to his sister.  
  
"Darn English assignment," mumbled Lil. She had lost her opportunity. Just what was Phil up to?  
  
~*~  
  
As Phil sat in the gym's bleacher's he thought of all the things he had missed by rushing off after school. Cheerleading practice was so much better than their 5 minute routines at games. For one, they wore a lot less during practice. Most girls wore bicycle tights and sports bras. Second on the pro list was duration. Cheerleading practice lasted for over an hour. Ninety minutes of voyeuristic pleasure. And was there sure a lot to see.  
  
Four-thirty came all too soon for Phil. But things started to look up again when he spotted Samantha sauntering towards him. And things really perked up when she let her lips to the greeting.  
  
Phil had two words to say about older, more experienced women, "hhelloooo, Nurse".  
  
He couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face when Samantha sat down next to him and held his hand.  
  
"Philip, we need to talk. That hairstyle is not working."  
  
"What's wrong with it? I've had it I, well since I've had hair."  
  
"That's my point exactly. What you need is hairspray."  
  
"Hairspray?"  
  
"Yes. I can recommend you a terrific brand. It's the same one I use." Samantha rummaged through her bag and came up out with a pink aerosol can.  
  
"But I always use gel."  
  
"Uh-uh. No 'buts', Phil." She sprayed a bit into his hair then stuffed the can into his hand. "Got to run now." She placed a quick kiss on his before doing exactly as she said.  
  
Phil stared at her retreating back and then down to the can in his hand. "Hairspray?" With a shrug he stuck it into his jacket pocket. "Why not?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: feedback is much appreciated. I need more ideas! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Phil, what's with the new hairdo? Is that hairspray I smell?"  
  
Phil ducked his head to stop Lil from sniffing at his hair. "It's nothing. Com'on, we're going to be late. Got a ride to catch."  
  
Boy that was a close one, thought Phil. Lil was getting really nosey lately. More so than usual.  
  
When they got outside, Lil had a look that said she was about to start asking questions again, but before she could say a word, Chuckie pulled up. Saved by the Finster-Mobile.  
  
Phil climbed into the front passenger seat so he could turn the radio up. He didn't even give Chuckie a chance to say 'hi'. To apologize and show his gratitude Phil gave a hello shrug.  
  
The girls crawled into the backseat. With the music playing so loud, normal conversation between the front of the car and the back was impossible. That was precisely what Phil wanted.  
  
~*~ "Philip, dear. Where have you been all morning?" It was after lunch and Phil was at his locker getting books for his next class. Nothing out of the ordinary except the presence of Samantha's cheek two inches from his nose. Phil wasn't really sure what to do, but he took a wild guess and planted a quick kiss on the smooth, creamy skin.  
  
"Uh, hi, Sam."  
  
"Uh-uh," she said wagging her finger. "It's Samantha. Not Sam. As you can see, I am definitely not a boy." She struck a seductive pose which emphasized that fact.  
  
"Oh yes, I can definitely see that you are all female." Phil had no choice but to lick his lips in appreciation.  
  
"Walk me to class. I have some thing to tell you." Samantha handed him her bag and started walking down the hall, and Phil automatically followed.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Party. Tim McNulty's house. Friday night. I'll need to coordinate our attire, so meet me at the mall after school, 'kay? And don't forget to bring a couple of Grants with you."  
  
They were now at the door to Samantha's sixth period class. "Be there." She took her bag from Phil and waved good-bye.  
  
"BRRrrrrrrrrrring!" went the shrill bell letting the whole school know that sixth period was about to officially begin in one minute. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but Phil's next class was at the other end of the campus and in another building. Phil started to run, but knew he would never back it in time. Mr. Payne took tardiness very seriously. If you were more than 30 seconds late, he marked you as absent.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is Phil?" Kimi whispered to Lil. It was the same she had been asking herself about her missing twin. Phil might be laid-backed but he wasn't in the habit of skipping class or even coming late. Especially not for Mr. Payne's class. No one came in late.  
  
Something was going on with Phil, and it was driving her crazy.  
  
A/n: I know it's short, but I figured a short chapter is better than no chapter at all. I'll try to finish the whole story before I start school.though that might just be wishful thinking. R&R  
  
Thanks for the Timmy suggestion. It has given me some new ideas.  
  
See reviewing is worthwhile. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Where are you going?" Lil asked her brother the moment school was over. "Mom and Mrs. Finster are having tea with Mrs. Pickles, so Kimi and me are going to be hanging out at Tommy's. You coming?"  
  
"Nah, think I'll head home. Though I might hit the mall later. Mom's been buggin' me about getting some new clothes."  
  
"Clothes shopping." Lil's eyes lit up instantly at those magic words. "Count me in."  
  
"Ah, Lil - I was planning on going with some friends. No offense, sis, but it's a guy thing." he quickly covered.  
  
"Oh," Lil responded, crestfallen. But her low mood soon turned to anger. "So, you would rather go with Chuckie and Tommy than your own sister. Is that right, Philip?"  
  
"Don't 'Philip' me, Lillian."  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want, Philip."  
  
"You're not the boss of me, Lillian. So butt out."  
  
"Well, sorry for caring, Philip."  
  
Phil could see hurt and disgust mixed in his twin's eyes before she turned and left. He hated having to pick a fight with Lil, but it was the only way to make sure she won't follow him to his date with Samantha.  
  
~*~  
  
Phil waited at the entrance of the mall, scanning the crowd for Samantha. When he spotted her, she was waving "good-bye" to Angelica. Phil's gaze caught Angelica's eyes and she gave him a patronizing smile.  
  
'That's more like the Angelica I know,' he murmured to himself. Lately Tommy's cousin had been super nice to him. Usually that meant she had some scheme cooking. Samantha's voice brought him out of his pondering.  
  
"Philip, have you been waiting long?"  
  
"Nope, just got here," he replied leaving out the qualifying 'twenty minutes ago'. But to a girl twenty minutes was probably equivalent to twenty seconds. This assumption was based on the fact that when a girl said she would be "just a minute" she usually took an hour.  
  
"Ok, then. Let's get started. I'll be wearing this really mag outfit from the new Emica line. It's the latest in trendy casual wear. Its design is based on an actual costume Emica wore on her sold out Star concert tour - it was awesome, don't you think so? Of course you do. Emica is the greatest. So's the dress. I have a reputation to maintain." She turned to examine Phil walking beside her when she paused to take a breath. "Anyway, I was thinking purple sequence for you. Angelica thinks it will best complement the dress."  
  
Samantha had lost him at "let's get started", actually it was taking most of his energy just to keep up with the girl. Who would have thought a person could move that fast in platform high heel thingies? But his comprehension immediately snapped back at the words "purple sequence".  
  
"Excuse me. Did you say purple sequence?"  
  
Samantha didn't bother to answer, but instead pointed to the display they were standing in front of.  
  
"You want me to wear that!" It's hideous, his mind continued but managed to keep the thought to himself.  
  
"At least try it on. I bet you'll look fabulous." Samantha's voice was as sweet summer peaches, and her lips looked just as tasty. Phil recalled the way she had punctuated each sentence by licking her lips.  
  
"Ok," Phil said dumbly before he started drooling.  
  
Five minutes later he was modeling the purple concoction. "See, what did I tell you - it's perfect." Turning to the sales assistant, she added, "We'll take it."  
  
"Phil, get changed and pay the lady. We've got more shopping to do."  
  
~*~  
  
Lil tapped her freshly painted nails on the Pickle's kitchen table. It was nearly dinner time and the guys weren't back yet.  
  
"Earth to Lil," Kimi joked. "Whatcha thinking about? It's not my brother is it?" Kimi made a face and stuck her finger in her mouth pretending to gag.  
  
"Don't be silly," Lil retorted but a little color crept into her cheeks. "I was thinking about my bother."  
  
"Eww, you're kinky." Kimi giggled. Lil rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. Phil's been acting weird. He actually went shopping today with Chucky and Tommy. Mom didn't have to drag him."  
  
"Come on, what's really bugging you?"  
  
"I offered to go with him, but he told me to bug off. He gave some lame excuse about it being a "guy thing". Puh-lease, since when is shopping a "guy thing"? This is Phil we're talking about."  
  
"Maybe he's going through the Change."  
  
"The what?"  
  
Kimi shrugged. "That's what my parents said when Chuckie started acting weird." She frowned as if she just thought of something. "Wait a minute. Did you say he went with Chuckie and Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well Chuckie is with Tommy, but they're not with Phil. They're in the garage tinkering with Tommy's new/old car."  
  
"You mean they have been here all this time? I thought I saw them driving off when we walked over."  
  
"They went to get the spare parts then came straight back here afterwards. Didn't you hear them? They brought the cookies Mrs. Pickles served us."  
  
Now it was Lil's turn to frown. Just what was Phil up to?  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: hope you enjoyed this latest installment of In Too Deep. let me know what you think either way.flames accepted. So wants again I shall end with Pls R&R. *shameless face* I live for the reviews. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"What are you wearing?!" Lil stared aghast as her brother came down the stairs decked out in purple sequence. Purple Sequence!  
  
Oh no. Phil had hoped he could slip out without running into Lil. He had been successfully avoiding her for the past 24 hours. Phil decided to ignore her and headed straight to the door.  
  
"Stop right there, Phil. You're not actually wearing that out, are you?"  
  
Phil stopped, his hand on the doorknob, but didn't answer.  
  
"You are!" Lil exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"I told you, Lil. I'm going to that party at McNulty's."  
  
"You didn't tell me that," Lil said slightly confused. "Isn't that party for seniors only?"  
  
"It is, sort of." Phil was about to try his get-off-with-murder look but remembered that it was Lil who taught it to him. He decided to go on the offensive instead. "Look, I'm not crashing the party or anything like that. I was invited, so if you'll excuse me, Lillian, my date is waiting." With that Phil was gone.  
  
Lil stood staring at the closed door. One key word had triggered a rush of thoughts and emotions through her. "I just knew something was up. Phil has a date." Lil didn't know whether to feel anger or hurt. She was feeling angry, because Phil had kept secrets from her. But she was also sad, because her twin brother would rather spend a Friday night with some unknown female than her.  
  
It was time to take action. Lil headed to the nearest phone.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Finster. Is Kimi home?"  
  
"Hello, Lil. Kimi is home. Hold on for one moment please."  
  
Lil tapped her fingers on the table impatiently while she was wanting for Kimi to answer the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," a sing-songy voice greeted.  
  
"Operation Spymaster is a go, Ninja CowGirl. Inform Capt. Doom and rendezvous with Okey Dokey Jones at the Invenetor's Cave."  
  
Lil's instructions were answered with giggles.  
  
"Concentrate, Ninja CowGirl," Lil snapped  
  
"Sorry, Li-I mean, Robo-Snail, but I just love it when you talk code."  
  
"Just be there."  
  
~*~  
  
Lil paced back and forth in front of the whiteboard in the Pickle's basement.  
  
"Listen up, men."  
  
"And lady," interjected Kimi.  
  
Lil ignored her and continued the briefing, "Our objective is to infiltrate the McNulty party." She pointed to the address and crude map scribbled on the board. "Our goal is to gather as much information on the target, Tweedle Dumb." She pointed to a picture of Phil. It had a mustache and glasses drawn over his mouth and eyes. "The target may be wearing a disguise."  
  
Lil started passing out sunglasses.  
  
"Ah Lil, is all this really necessary?" Chuckie asked cautiously.  
  
"We are not playing games here. The target is hiding something. I want to know what it is, and I want to know it now. So move that behind of yours."  
  
Chuckie stood at attention and saluted involuntary. "Yes, mam." He paused. "Ah, where do I move my behind to?"  
  
Lil sent him a look that that sent shivers down his spine and his body out of the room as fast as it could go. Kimi got up to follow her big brother. "I better go make sure he doesn't get lost, you know how he gets when you scare him." She directed the statement to both Lil and Tommy.  
  
Lil turned to Tommy. "Way ahead of you, General Robo-Snail. Gadgets are ready and waiting." He grabbed a box filled with odd shaped stuff. "Let's crawl - I mean roll."  
  
~*~  
  
The party was in full swing. The DJ was playing Sum41's "Makes No Difference", as Samantha introduced Phil to yet another group of people. He was actually glad when he saw Angelica approaching them.  
  
"Doesn't Timmy look so cute in his team jacket?" She looked totally smitten.  
  
"Angelica, you're asking the wrong guy. Why don't you try, Harold over there." He had the pleasure of seeing Angelica cringe. It got even better when Senior Sr. High's water boy spotted the love of his life. "DeVille, hide me. Keep that creep away from me." Angelica was clutching the back of his shirt, using him as a human shield.  
  
"I don't know, Angie, he looks kind of cute in his team jacket." Angelica gave him an evil look for the using the nickname she hated and turning her words against her. But Phil couldn't help continuing the teasing. It was payback time.  
  
"You know, Angelica, it's a good thing you didn't make the cheer squad this year. If you did, you'd probably be Mrs. Harold by now."  
  
Phil ducked just in time to avoid angelica's hands which were intent on strangling him. The move also afforded Harold a clear view of his Lady Love.  
  
"Angelica!" His voice was enough to send Angelica racing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Angelica zero, Phil-mister one, Harold ten," Phil announced smugly.  
  
~*~  
  
Lil looked at the Reptar walkie talkie Tommy handed her and raised her brows is skepticism. Tommy shrugged in return. "It was the best I could do on short notice. Come on, they still work."  
  
Lil had no choice but to make do. "Time: one-nine hundred thirty. Is everyone in position?" she said into the green toy.  
  
"Lil, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" a scratchy voice crackled through Reptar's belly.  
  
Lil ignored the question. "Unauthorized use of comm equipment. Okey Dokey Jones, take care of it."  
  
"Wow, she gives orders like a five-star general," Chucky whispered to Kimi. Unfortunately he had his finger on the "talk" button.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, soldier. Status report."  
  
Chucky sighed in relief. He was scared that Lil would start yelling at him again. "All I see are seniors standing around. No sign of Ph- the target."  
  
"You're right. All I see are people's backs. We need a man inside."  
  
"I'll go," Tommy volunteered.  
  
"Negative. Everyone knows who you are after that pickle stunt you pulled."  
  
"But you got to admit that the glowing pickle alternative to the Jack- o'lantern was a good idea," he said in his own defense.  
  
"Yeah," Lil agreed, "until they blew up. The cafeteria walls were green for a week."  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know the little suckers couldn't take that much power. I still maintain that they were inferior pickles, unworthy of my brother's name."  
  
"Back to the mission. Chuckie will have to go."  
  
"M-m- maybe that isn't such a good idea," Chuckie squeaked.  
  
"You're the closest thing we've got to a senior."  
  
"I was afraid she was going to say that." Chuckie moaned. "We're doomed. We're doomed, we're doomed." He recited the mantra as he psyched himself up for his new mission.  
  
Tommy tapped Lil's shoulder, "I'm going over to give Chuckie some moral support."  
  
Lil was left crouching at the window alone. Out of the corner of her eye she registered Chuckie enter the house and attempt to mingle, but her attention was focused on a purple sequenced shirt. No way could there be more than one of that fashion atrocity. The only problem was that the purple sequenced individual was in major lip lock with Samantha Shane!  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: I know this chapter is kind of sucky, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. BTW does anyone know Harold's last name? 


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: a thousand apologies for the long break between updates. School's been a b. But now the holidays are here and hopefully I'll be able to finish this fic.  
  
Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Mission aborted. I repeat, mission aborted." Lil gave the command emotionlessly, a sharp contrast to the myriad of emotions playing through her.  
  
How could he? Phil had some explaining to do, and he was going to have to pay for his deceit. Oh, yes, he was definitely going to pay. Lil just had to figure exactly how she wanted her revenge to be executed.  
  
Lil had been giving him the cold shoulder for a week. His normally bossy sister was barely speaking to him. It just wasn't natural. But that wasn't all of his problems. Samantha was beginning to drive him crazy. She was choosing his clothes, dictating his schedule, and deciding with whom he could hang out. Sure being the boyfriend of one of the hottest girls in school had its perks, but was it really worth it?  
  
Phil contemplated this question as he waited for his girlfriend to finish her class. Samantha wanted to discuss his birthday party plans.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. The bell rang and out she came.  
  
"Phil," Samantha greeted with a saucy kiss.  
  
Oh yeah. Dating one of the hottest girls in school sure did have its perks, and he was enjoying the best one.  
  
Lil watched as her brother cavorted with Samantha Shane. Had he no standards at all? Normally she would have followed that thought by wondering how in the world Phil could be her twin, but the feeling of betrayal was hard to ignore.  
  
Just look at him. He was trying to fit into a world he didn't belong in. The clothes, the attitude, and choice of girlfriend wasn't her Phil. Her brother had turned into a stranger. A stranger who was making a great big fool of himself.  
  
Minutes later Lil stormed into the lunch room and slammed her bag onto the Rugrat's table before plonking her own self into the seat across from Kimi.  
  
"Chill, Lil."  
  
Lil looked at Kimi as if her best friend had just gone totally batty.  
  
Kimi cringed. "Jeez, you don't have to get weird with me, too. You've been kinda tense since Phil stopped hanging out with us. I thought I'd cheer you up by acting like Phil. I guess it didn't work. Did it?"  
  
The look Lil gave her was enough answer that question.  
  
An awkward silence settled over the lunch table. It was beginning to make Chucky uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, so how about this weather we're having?"  
  
Even Tommy didn't bother to respond to the lame question.  
  
Chucky tried again, "So, Lil, how's the birthday plans going?"  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in a secluded corner of a busy hallway...  
  
"How's the birthday plans going?"  
  
"Hmm, that was nice." Phil sighed, a dopey grin on his face.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it," Samantha straightened her already straight blouse just in case it had gotten crumbled in the exchange, "but now we have some business to take care of. Birthday plans. We've got to go over your guest list, music, decoration, food, outfit - the list is endless."  
  
And so are you, thought Phil as his eyes trailed down Samantha's long legs. But Samantha didn't seem to notice his distraction.  
  
"The perfect party takes careful planning. Let's start with music, it sets the mood for the whole party. You'll be playing Emica."  
  
"Ah, yeah?"  
  
"Good. Music: awesome." She made a check mark in the air. "And what's the theme for the party?"  
  
"Duckies," Phil said absentmindedly.  
  
"Duckies. You've got to be kidding me. Ducks are for dumb babies."  
  
"You sound like Angelica," Phil mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," Phil answered a little harsher than he normally would.  
  
"Good, cos' ducks certainly won't do, we simply have to change it to something a little more up to date." Samantha tried to stay calm but her volume, pitch, and rate had noticeably increased.  
  
"We can't change it," Phil snapped  
  
Samantha was taken back, Phil had never said no to her before. "Why ever not?"  
  
"It's Lil's birthday too. We both like ducks, so that's what we agreed on."  
  
The whole conversation was getting louder, but no one bothered them.  
  
"Talk to her. I'm sure we can negotiate."  
  
"I don't want to negotiate."  
  
"Don't tell me you're scared of your sister." Samantha taunted. When Phil didn't respond she carried on. "Take care of it. You know my cell number, call when you talk Lil out of the chicken thing."  
  
"Duckies," Phil corrected under his breath but Samantha wasn't listening.  
  
"Sam, we're having duckies and that's final. I let you choose my clothes, who I hang out with, what kind of music we'll be playing, but I'm not going to change the duckies."  
  
"Well, I'm not talking to you until you do." Samantha turned her back to him. "I'm only trying to help you be cool and popular. It's for your own good."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
With her back still facing him, Samantha made her ultimatum before walking off. "You've got a day to think it over."  
  
Phil shook his head. Samantha was really driving him crazy.  
  
Lil shook her head. Talking about her birthday meant talking about Phil's birthday. Talking about Phil made her see red, cause her twin was driving her crazy with his craziness.  
  
A/n: need reviews they fuel my creativity and motivate me to actually get of my bum butt and type out my ideas. So if you want the next chapters coming faster don't forget to R&R. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Party preparations were in full swing at the DeVille residence. Tommy, Chuckie, and Dill were on decoration duty and working hard on transforming the living room into party central. Mr. and Mrs. DeVille and Mrs. Pickles were in the kitchen taking care of the food.

Phil sighed as he lay in bed listening to the sounds of productivity below him. He could smell sugar in his father's secret hand-frosted one-of-a-kind Chocolate Duckies Supreme 16th Birthday Cake waiting for him and Lil. He wasn't supposed to know about it, but last night he had seen the "secret" recipe and accompanying drawing stuck on to the fridge. He thought about how Samantha would react to the childish cake and shuddered.

He had made up with Samantha by getting her to agree to a compromise. The duckies stayed, but she could spice them up, make duckies cool. The challenge appealed to her trend-setting side.

He had to do some pretty fancy talking to convince Lil to go along with the changes. His twin had given him a weird look as if he had betrayed her or something. Phil sighed. Looks were all he was getting from his twin. Lil still refused to talk to him.

The phone rang causing Phil to wince unconsciously. Samantha had been calling him several times a day to talk about the party. Somewhere around the 80th call she had stopped calling him Philip in favor of Phil. He hated it. He cringed just thinking of her calling him Phil.

Thankfully the call was for Chuckie. "So you ready to turn the big 1-6?"

---:::---

Meanwhile, down the hall Kimi was helping Lil get ready.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Kimi asked. "It's kind of getting weird around here with you not talking to Phil."

"He started it." Lil wasn't really in the mood to discuss it, but since she wasn't talking to Phil had to talk to someone, that someone might as well be her best friend.

Taking her cue from Lil, Kimi carried on, "But you guys are brother and sister. Twins even."

Lil was sprawled out on her bed much the same way her brother was in his room. "Exactly. Twins don't keep secrets from each other."

"What about the secret you are keeping from him?" Kimi asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"What secret?"

"I don't know, what about the fact that you spied on him?"

"That's different. He started it."

Kimi shook her head. This was going nowhere. She hoped the guys were having better results with Phil. This plan to reconcile the twins had better work or it was going to be one awkward birthday party.

---:::---

The Party was going as well as anyone could expect under the circumstances. Friends of Lil were on one side of the room, while those from Samantha's guest list were hanging out by the buffet.

Someone had turned up Emica to hide the lack of conversation between to the two sides.

Kimi, cautiously inched her way Lil, and made her way to the middle of the room where Tommy and Chuckie were attempting to hold the party together. "Tommy, any luck with Phil?"

"Nope"

"What do we do now?"

"Time for Plan B"

"What's Plan B?"

"You'll see. I added a few extra features to their birthday present. Com'on let's go drag the birthday twins outside."

"I hope this works."

"So do I."

Lil tried to wrench her hand free from Kimi's. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Tommy, Chuckie, and me want to give you your birthday present."

"Chuckie, got me a birthday present?" Lik asked, blushing a little. The blush turned to a hint of rage when she spotted Phil being dragged around the house by Tommy. "What's he doing here?" she asked menacingly.

Before Kimi could answer, Phil spotted their present.

"It's the Pickle Mobile!"

"Not anymore, the whole Pickle Mobile thing was just a cover," Tommy revealed, as Chuckie pulled the car up to the curb.

"Yeah," Chuckie added as he stepped out of the car. "Your parents provided the cash and we provided the labor."

"This baby is now christened the DeVille Demon."

Thinking the same thing at the same time, make a dash for the driver:s door. Phil who was standing closer managed to get into the driver's seat and slam the door, before Lil even got there.

Grudgingly, Lil walked over to the passenger side and got in.

"So are you going to test drive this baby, or not?"

Phil looked at Lil and Lil looked at Phil. This was the closest they had been the whole night. Since they weren't talking to each other, the proximity was very awkward and uncomfortable.

Couldn't get out of the car fast enough, wanted to put more distance between them. Both encountered the same problem. The doors would not open.

"What's going on? Why won't these blasted doors open?"

"Child safety lock," Tommy announced through the crack in the window. "The doors can only be opened from the outside."

Lil reached for window

"Yeah, if you two want to get out you're going to talk and make up."

"What do we do know?"

When she couldn't stand the silence any longer, Lil broke her vow never to speak to her errant twin. "Since we're stuck in the car, we might as well go for a spin."

"Okay then, one spin around the neighborhood coming right up," Phil quipped as he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

The comment lightened the atmosphere. Sounded like the old Phil, Lil could not help thinking.

She was beginning to get into the mood. "If you get to drive, I get to choose the tunes." She reached down to turn the radio on. The station was playing Avril Lavigne's "Complicated".

---:::---

"Uh huh, life's like this   
Uh huh, uh huh   
That's the way it is.

Cuz life's like this   
Uh huh, uh huh   
That's the way it is"

Phil:

Chill out what ya yelling for?

Lay back it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You would see

Lil:

I like you the way you are

When we're driving in the car

And you're talking to me one on one

But you've become somebody else

Around everyone else

Watching your back, like you can't relax   
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me   
Tell me

Phil:

Why did you have to make things so complicated?

Lil:

I see the way the way you're acting like someone else gets me frustrated.

Phil:

Life's like this and you'll

Fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get

And turn it into...

Lil:

Honesty. Promise me

I'm never going to find you fake it.

Phil:

No no no

Lil:

You leave the house

Dressed up like you're something else   
Where you are & where it's at you see   
You're making me, laugh out   
When you strike a pose, take off   
All your fancy clothes   
You know you're not fooling anyone   
When you become

Somebody else, round everyone else   
Watching your back, like you can't relax   
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me   
Tell me

Phil:

Why do you have to make things so complicated?

Lil:

I see the way the way you're acting like someone else gets me frustrated.

Phil:

Life's like this and you'll

Fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get

And turn it into...

Lil:

Honestly, promise me,

I'm never gonna find you fake it

Phil:

No, no, no

---:::---

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me?"

"Kimi says it's the Change."

"The what?"

"That's what I said – never mind. I'm just glad you're back to being you."

"No one like the Phil My—ster."

Half a second later Lil's punch landed on his arm, but there was a smile on her face.

---:::---

a/n: sorry for the long wait between chapters....blame it on a ridiculous class schedule, but hols are here, so hopefully, I'll get "in too deep" done before school starts again. Later days.


	10. Chapter End

**Chapter new and final:**

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Dill, you aren't funny." Dill Pickles shrugged off the comment as if it were a compliment. "No worries dudette, just glad you and Phil My—ster are on friendly terms again. It was getting kinda frigid around here."

"Were you eavesdroppping on us?" Dill shrugged and did a couple of backward rolls away from the twins.

Lil turned to her brother, "Did you understand a word that boy said? Maybe we shouldn't have spiked his milk bottle with bug juice."

"Nah, I don't think it was the bug juice. We're fine, aren't we? It's gotta be the time we tried to used Dill as a pogo stick or the time we accidentally dropped him on his head."

Nodding in agreement, the twins made their way to where Tommy, Chucky, and Kimi had managed to snag a few seats.

"So, how was the DeVille Demon's maiden voyage?"

"She's a smooth ride, Pickles. You do good work."

"Would that be full-service with superior customer care, kind of good work?"

"I guess you can say Phil & Lil …" Lil waited a beat, "… are back in business."

The five friends gave let out a big, "Yeah!" which had everyone else in the room turning their heads.

Phil caught a look at Samantha's less than pleased face. "Uh, guys, would you give me a sec. There's something I've got to do."

Phil walked over to Samantha. "Sam, we need to talk."

"Oh yeah, we definitely need to talk," she agreed. Just when she thought she had DeVille house-and sister-broken, he had to go crawling back to his precious twin.

Phil pulled Samatha outside into the backyard. Somebody had switched CDs in the living room and the sounds of Simple Plan's Perfect played softly out into the night sky.

"Sam, I don't really know how to say this but here goes…"

Phil:

Hey Sam look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I shape up according to plan?

Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all the time

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm alright

And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my dream?

All the days you spend with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

Nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

'Cuz you don't understand

---:::---

"What was that?"

"You sound like my sister."

Samantha was truly offended. "As if, I'm nothing like the weirdo sister of yours, who is sooo three seasons ago, and those freak show geeks you call friends, come on….."

As Samantha rambled on Phil could feel his usually cool temper (Lil didn't count) beginning to heat up. He had never hit a girl (Lil didn't count), but he was tempted to give Sam the verbal equivalent of a left hook.

"Sam, consider yourself dumped." With that Phil turned and walked away with a spring in his step. He was feeling a lot lighter now that he had gotten that off his chest.

"Nobody dumps Samantha Shane," Samantha screeched.

Phil felt a twinge of regret. Samantha was hot, even more so when she was steamed up. He felted tempted to have one last lip lock with the Prom Princess.

But as he got nearer to the house he saw Tommy, Chucky, Kimi, Dill, and Lil cheering from behind the screen door.

Amidst calls of "Way to go, man", "Did you see the look on her face?", and "Woo-eee" the six friends made their way back to the living room.

"Let's get this party started," Dill announced as he commandeered the stereo system.

Phil kicked back on the couch and let his mind wander a bit. He had a sister and friends that loved him just the way he was. Life didn't get any better than that.

-the End-

a/n: to all those who stuck it out with me waiting for this chapter to get done - Thank You.

To all those who reviewed and gave their support and encouragement – Thank You.

And to for making this fic possible – Thank You.


End file.
